


Rivulet

by severinne



Series: The Wind and Its Satellite [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anonymity, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alignment of chance during the Enterprise's first tour brings Pike back to his lovers for a short, indulgent shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivulet

‘I brought a surprise back from the conference,’ Jim announced brightly.

‘It better not be infectious.’ McCoy flung his bag towards the closet with a groan, rolling his shoulders to ease the muscle tension of a long shuttle ride. No doubt some of his aches and pains were due to sleepless days overseeing a planetwide vaccination program on Dramia II while the Enterprise carried on to their scheduled rendezvous at Starbase Earhart so Jim and Spock could attend that bullshit command-level conference. McCoy had argued vehemently to be left behind over Jim’s objections but now that his shuttle had caught up with the Enterprise at Anishinabe Station in time for shore leave and they were finally, _finally_ in the same room again, he craved nothing more than a night in his bed with Jim held in his arms until primal comfort gave way to far more interesting urges.

‘Only in the figurative sense.’ Jim’s hands landed on his hips, coaxed him to turn into his playful embrace. ‘Want to guess, or should I just tell you?’

McCoy rolled his eyes, even as his arms slipped instinctively around Jim’s waist, hands resting low at the small of his back. ‘Tell, damn it,’ he decided with a sigh, too tired to play games. ‘What’ve you brought back this time?’

Jim grinned broadly, full of eager teeth. ‘Your Admiral.’

The tease, the promise of it stopped his heart, incredulous with longing. ‘Chris?’ he asked, in a hush so as not to press too firmly on the idea and snap it in half but Jim’s widening smile only cemented his hopes. ‘Where is he?’ His anxious gaze slid beyond Jim’s shoulder, scanning his quarters for some sign of Pike, even if the modest room offered few places to conceal a Starfleet Admiral.

‘Already at the station,’ Jim replied. He leaned up to press a lingering kiss to McCoy’s lips, short circuiting the worst of his impatience. ‘He’s waiting for you there.’

That brief explanation left him with more questions than answers. ‘Why the hell did he go over there?’ he asked indignantly. ‘He should be staying on the ship, with _us_ …’

‘And he will be,’ Jim assured him smoothly. ‘In the ambassadorial suite, and you know that bed is plenty big enough for the three of us but this ship doesn’t have anything like Convolvulus.’

‘Like what?’

‘Oh, come on, Bones…’ Jim threw him one of those incredulous yet goading looks, something more familiar to McCoy from their Academy days. ‘You can’t hit a civilian base like this one without looking up the amenities. And Convolvulus of all places… pretty damn classy as far as sex clubs go.’

His mouth was still moving noiselessly over the words _sex clubs_ as Jim gave him a friendly slap on his shoulder and backed away towards the sleeping area with an enticing waggle of his eyebrows.

‘You’re supposed to get changed first.’ Jim waved his hand towards the bed, watching avidly as McCoy moved closer for a better look.

‘What the hell?’ His eyebrow shot up at the strange clothes laid across the mattress, all in various textures of black and not a whole lot of it. He fingered the trousers hanging over the edge of the bed with a frown. _Leather?_

‘This too.’

McCoy snatched the small box that Jim held upward at the tips of his fingers, flicking the lid open and frowning at the discrete earpiece waiting inside. He examined it, held it speculatively to his own ear. Nothing.

‘I don’t think it’s activated yet,’ Jim offered.

‘Do you have the slightest clue what he’s up to?’

Jim shrugged. ‘Not really, but I bet it’s hot.’ His eye flicked back towards the bed. ‘Are you going to get changed or what?’

He carefully nested the earpiece in its box before turning back to the clothing on the bed. He found a shirt to accompany the leather trousers; there was enough of it for full sleeves and everything, but the fine black weave was painfully transparent; he could see every detail of his own damn hand through it.

‘Eager to get going, aren’t you?’ he muttered as he threw the shirt back to the mattress. If this sort of clothing was typical of whatever club they were hitting, he cringed to imagine what an exhibitionist like Jim might do with the opportunity.

‘I’m not going anywhere.’ Jim flashed a grin as McCoy spun back around in surprise. ‘It’s just the two of you on this ride, Bones. Pretend it’s like old times,’ he added as McCoy frowned worriedly.

‘Doesn’t that bother you?’

‘Why would it?’ Jim asked with a shrug. ‘It’s not like Chris and I didn’t take advantage of our time at the conference.’

‘Oh?’ He raised an intrigued eyebrow at the hint of colour rising in Jim’s face.

‘On the way back from Earhart,’ he admitted, a hint of a smile tugging at his mouth. ‘We took a shuttle into this incredible nebula, and Chris shut off the gravitational controls…’

‘He _what_?’ McCoy sputtered. ‘That’s insanely dangerous, Jim, what if–’

‘It was perfectly safe, Bones,’ he sighed. ‘And seriously, have you ever had zero-g sex? You don’t know what you’re missing…’

‘I know I’d be vomiting all over the place if I even tried it,’ he growled, stomach lurching at the very thought. ‘No, I’ll leave that to reckless daredevils like you two.’

‘Just like I’ll leave the kinky sex clubs to you two,’ Jim concluded cheerfully. ‘So go get dressed for your Admiral so I can admire our work picking out that outfit.’

‘Fine,’ he groaned, scrubbing an anxious hand through his hair. ‘But I’m taking a shower first.’

Only as he slipped naked into his narrow shower stall and bypassed the sonic controls for the luxury of a hot water shower did the full implication of Jim’s revelation spread warm through his chest. _Chris_. Not back on Earth, not a thin video transmission waiting on his console at the end of an exhausting day. A reunion that had once seemed months away was now within a moment’s reach, so close that it took every last shred of McCoy’s willpower to take his time in the shower, to scrub and shave and check his reflection critically in the bathroom mirror. There was no fixing the signs of fatigue around his eyes, but Pike had tolerated far worse over the years.

With a resigned sigh, he stalked back into the bedroom. Jim was conspicuously gone back to the main living area, but his sleazy outfit was still waiting on the bed. He flung his towel absently backward, staring bleakly at those leather pants. They looked dreadfully unbreathable.

‘Jim?’ he called, low and uncertain.

‘Everything on the bed, Bones.’ The echo of Jim’s voice was broken by the faint beeps of his computer console, the captain clearly hard at work despite their scheduled leave. ‘And not a stitch more.’

The last caution confused him a moment, at least until a quick rustle through the scant heap of fabric revealed no sign of underwear. With a grudging sigh, McCoy squirmed his way into the leather trousers, carefully adjusting his semi-hopeful cock in their tight confines before skimming the flimsy excuse for a shirt over his head. There were boots as well, built to climb high up his calves but their heft did nothing to conceal the revealing fit of impractical material over his body. The shirt was far worse than it had appeared at first glance, clinging like a skin graft to every detail of his torso above the low waist of the pants and somehow managing to look more obscene than going without a shirt at all. He scowled at his reflection in the bedroom mirror, privately expressed his gratitude to the last several months of obsessive distraction in the Enterprise’s gyms before sulking his way out of the bedroom.

‘I look like a goddamn prostitute,’ he growled.

Jim swiveled in the desk chair, eyes blown wide as he stared McCoy up and down with a leering lust he normally reserved for the more exotic species on their travels. ‘You really do,’ he murmured as he rose to his feet, tongue raking unconsciously at his slack lips as Jim strode closer and crowded him to the nearest wall. His hands followed the restless direction of his heated gaze, skimming and groping his body from collarbones to thighs through his obscene clothing. Lips slicked wet up his throat, gracing one of the few areas of skin left exposed by his outfit with a wet, welcome heat that quickened McCoy’s blood. With a weak, desiring groan, he tipped his head back against the wall, inviting Jim’s mouth to explore his vulnerable throat.

‘I didn’t even realize you could look this dirty,’ Jim breathed, thick against his skin. ‘Like a whore on the hunt for his next trick. So fucking hot…’

Jim groped him slow and intimate through his leather, clever fingers quickly finding the precise curve of his cock and stroking him to a hardness that was nearly painful against his tight clothing. With a low, demanding growl, McCoy took Jim by his hips to tug him closer, but only enjoyed a fleeting moment of hard friction before Jim took a deliberate step backward.

‘No.’ Keeping a careful distance, Jim held him in place, firm against the wall with a steely grip on hip and shoulder. ‘Sorry, Bones, Chris was very clear.’

‘To you, maybe.’ He squirmed restlessly against Jim’s hold, privately relishing this rare show of dominance. ‘Doesn’t seem very damn clear when you started it.’

The grin that crept across Jim’s full lips was downright lewd, anticipatory. ‘Well, that’s the thing,’ he murmured, inching closer again. ‘Chris did offer me certain… privileges in exchange for loaning you out for the night. Anything I want of you, really, provided I don’t leave a mess. Oh,’ he added softly, fingers trailing along the waist of his leather trousers, ‘and you’re not allowed to come.’

McCoy bit down hard on his lower lip, stifling his frustration beneath the arousal that climbed rapidly up the scaffold of this proprietary agreement between his two lovers. His tight, unseemly clothes seemed to cling closer to his skin, reinforcing the shivering sense of being held, owned by them both. ‘I see,’ he murmured. He slouched, ever so giving into the wall at his back. ‘Now I know why Chris wanted me dressed up like this.’

‘Well…’ Jim flashed a grin, all feral teeth. ‘I helped with the outfit.’

‘Of course you did.’ He dared to touch Jim, to brush the backs of his fingers along his jaw. ‘So I guess this is the part where my Captain tells me what he wants from his whore…’

A low moan poured from Jim’s throat, his control faltering as he surged forward and stole a searing kiss. His tongue swiftly penetrated him without preamble or permission, exploring him deeply and leaving McCoy widely gasping as Jim pulled back just far enough to speak.

‘Get on your knees, now.’

With the command given in that rough, uncompromising voice, McCoy doubted he could have kept his legs steady under him even if he tried. He sank down the wall to his knees, hands resting tentatively on Jim’s hips as he glanced upward, seeking permission that Jim gave with a slow smirk and a nod.

‘Go on,’ he murmured. ‘I’m not doing your job for you.’

Barely stifling the faint whimper at the back of his throat, McCoy lowered his gaze to the tantalizing bulge of Jim’s erection tenting his uniform. Something primal in him urged him closer, nuzzling nose and lips reverently against his still clothed groin before unfastening his flies and releasing Jim’s cock with expert fingers. He cradled Jim with both hands, enjoying the heat and the scent of him in a moment that ended too soon as Jim caught both his wrists and pulled his hands away, then up.

There was no helping the louder, more wanton moan that escaped him as Jim pinned his wrists to the wall above his head and leaned in to nudge his erection accidentally-but-not against his chin, his cheek. Without the use of his hands, McCoy craned his head after Jim’s freely bobbing cock, humming eagerly as his lips finally closed around the head and slid lower, taking him as deep as he could.

‘ _Yes…_ ’ Jim adjusted his hold on his wrists, held him firmly in one hand while the other fisted into his hair. ‘This is what you’re looking forward to, isn’t it? Bet you can’t wait to get held down and fucked…’

McCoy let his eyes fall shut as Jim’s cock nudged to the back of his throat, drowning in sensation. That anticipation was real, an ache inside him that had missed the raw possessiveness inevitably triggered by Pike’s presence in their lives, the sharp edge of being shared between two compellingly commanding men. Most of all, he simply missed Chris, longed to see him again no matter what the mysterious terms of that meeting might be.

But for now, for this brain-melting moment, he belonged to Jim.

\+ + +

The taste of Jim’s release lingered on his lips as McCoy made his way through the lowest decks of Anishinabe Station. Civilian travelers of all species wove their colourful trails around him, interspersed with the occasional glimpse of an Enterprise crew member: not many, but just enough fleetingly familiar faces to make McCoy grateful for the full-length cloak had Jim allowed him to wear from his quarters, the hood drawn up to conceal his face.

 _‘Probably not a bad idea,’_ Jim had admitted with a grin as he pulled the away mission cloak from his closet. _‘The crew wouldn’t be able to look at you the same way again if they ever found out how smoking hot you look in leather.’_

He snorted wryly to himself as he slipped through the surprisingly discreet entrance to Convolvulus, set like a black hole among the brighter stars of busier, far more crowded bars. Only as he stepped inside did he recognize how generous his lovers had been in preserving his modesty; he was immediately surrounded by creatures wearing mere scraps compared to what was under his cloak.

On the other hand, the fact that his clothing actually covered the vast majority of his body did nothing to discourage the appraising stares that followed him deeper into the club after he left his cloak and, when pointedly but politely prompted, his name with the slyly smiling woman at the front desk. He fingered the earpiece he had carried in its pocket as he cast a wary eye around the throbbing darkness, hesitated before fitting it into his right ear. On all sides, beings of every known gender and species were intensely ensnared in each other, writhing in combinations of pain and pleasure too hard to read in the ever-shifting, unreliable light. A sweeping spotlight gleamed across a naked body taut in bondage, a twisting dervish of dancers, a bar that swept a generous silver curve along the back wall.

A bar. Okay, he could handle that.

McCoy threaded his way through an open space punctuated by sofas and dancers both, a slow and cautious effort with too many distracting sights to stall his eye along the way. He was still many metres away from his target when an achingly familiar voice murmured low in his ear.

_‘I knew you would go for the bar first.’_

His heart leapt into his throat, quick with excitement and pure need. McCoy spun around, startled and dismayed to see that his Chris was nowhere in sight, no matter how close his voice had sounded deep within his ear, his mind.

With a frown of dawning comprehension, he lightly touched the device seated in his ear canal. ‘Chris?’ he murmured, eye already casting frantically around the club. If Pike knew where he had been walking, surely that meant he could see…

 _‘Don’t let me hold you back.’_ The murmur of Pike’s voice was smooth, amused. _‘Go get that bourbon. The night is young and you look like you could stand to relax a few notches.’_

‘Where the hell are you?’ He turned slowly on the spot for a better look at the cavernous space. A shadowed mezzanine soared along a second level, open in portions that likely offered a birds-eye view of the club. ‘Damn it, Chris, of all the times for your power-tripping egotistical bullshit…’

 _‘Maybe it’s better I can’t hear whatever you just said,’_ Pike interrupted lightly. _‘Sorry, beautiful, that’s a one-way comm unit you’re wearing. I speak, you listen.’_

Dumbstruck, McCoy rolled his eyes and cursed violently under his breath.

 _‘Okay, I understood that one,’_ Pike’s voice noted dryly. _‘And I’m flattered to know you’re that eager to see me, really I am, but you’ll need to trust me for a while first… trust me, and know that I’m watching your every move, and you look…’_ A sigh breathed into his brain, so visceral that it raised gooseflesh down McCoy’s spine. _‘You’re exquisite, Leo. Even more breathtaking than I remember.’_

He ducked his head, biting down hard on his lower lip. If he hadn’t been blushing already, he sure as shit was now.

_‘You know what would have happened if I had met you on the ship, don’t you? Especially dressed like that… I’d have taken you down the second you disembarked… had you stripped out of that leather and impaled on my cock, up against the shuttle’s bulkhead for all to see…’_

An involuntary moan escaped his throat and was thankfully swallowed down by the louder din of music rolling thick in the air. He glanced around self-consciously all the same, tongue flicking anxiously at his suddenly dry lips as a warm chuckle filled his ear.

 _‘Maybe you would have preferred that,’_ Pike teased. _‘You can be such an impatient slut sometimes… but we’re going to take this slow. You’ll do as I say, while I watch you and savour you before I take back what’s mine…’_

His breath shuddered short in his chest as McCoy struggled to draw air past the lust stopping his throat. He felt even more exposed now than when he had first dressed for this evening, Pike’s unseen gaze upon him pressing as close as the waiting silence in his ear.

McCoy straightened his shoulders, and subtly inclined his head. Yes.

 _‘Good boy.’_ The words were a purr, a praising warmth that sank deep into his bones. _‘Now go ahead and treat yourself to that drink.’_

As McCoy made himself move again, he felt a stronger sense of purpose take over his stride, a simmering awareness of his body and the way his clothing clung to muscle, concealing nothing and drawing stares that followed him as he reached the bar. He glanced back over his shoulder after requesting a bourbon from a sleekly androgynous bartender and caught four different beings taking in a sweeping eyeful of his ass; three smirked encouragingly at his arched eyebrow.

‘Unbelievable.’ He hunched over his drink, swallowing a generous mouthful that seared his throat on the way down.

 _‘Don’t be shy, beautiful,’_ Pike scolded gently. _‘You can’t blame them for looking… though do feel free to bend further over that bar if you like…’_

McCoy rolled his eyes, but also stretched subtly to lean with both arms folded on the bar, legs flexing against his leather pants and neck growing hot as a faint moan rolled into his ear.

 _‘Yes, just like that…’_ Even whispering so close, Pike’s words were distant, as though muttered under his breath. _‘You probably have no idea what you’re doing to me… how hard I am just from seeing you again…’_

He hid a self-satisfied smile in another sip of his drink, took his time licking stray droplets from his lips as he lowered his glass, the better to appreciate the stutter in Pike’s breath, the faintest hint of an involuntary groan. The raw slip in all that careful restraint made him wonder whether Pike was touching himself right now: watching through narrowed eyes from his secret perch somewhere in this club, imperiously controlled save for an indulgent hand palming idly at his long, gorgeous cock.

 _‘And not just because of how you look right now… though it has to be said, those pants make your ass look perfectly fuckable,’_ Pike continued softly, startling McCoy out of his heated imaginings. _‘You dressed like this for me, came to this place because I asked you to… my trusting, obedient boy…’_ A long pause followed, a silence that crackled with hesitation. _‘You do trust me still…?’_

McCoy didn’t bother to conceal his fond, wistful smile. He would have given anything to answer in reassuring words, in touch, with his whole body. Instead, he gave a deep nod that he hoped Pike could see from his unknown distance.

 _‘Good… I want you to remember that, Leo.’_ Something solemn slipped beneath Pike’s throaty whispers. _‘I want you to remember how deeply I cherish you… I can’t wait to show you how much…’_

That longing ache beneath McCoy’s ribcage swelled at his earnest words. He closed his eyes, the better to drown out the cacophony of music and motion pulsing around him and focus instead on the sound of his Chris.

_‘But first, you’ll need to do everything I say.’_

‘Yes…’ His sigh of consent left his lips without thought, without remembering that he couldn’t be heard, not by anyone who mattered. Better to be blind, to feel the weight of Pike’s voice resting inside his mind if he was to prove the depth of his trust.

 _‘Open your eyes for me,’_ Pike urged gently, breaking McCoy out of the drowning white silence of his anticipation. _‘Look to your left.’_ McCoy obeyed readily, lifting his glass again as he scanned along the bar. _‘There’s a man about ten metres from you, also alone. Pale hair, dark blue shirt. Do you see him?’_

He did; there were few solitary people at the bar and this one stood out immediately, not least because of his striking good looks, the powerfully built torso and arms more displayed than concealed by a complex crisscrossing of blue strips of material that Pike seemed to think passed for a shirt. Far more arresting were the nearly feline eyes that seemed to have already been aimed upon him. With an unexpected startle, he stared back down into his bourbon.

 _‘No, you don’t,’_ Pike scolded, quiet but stern. _‘Look at him. Make eye contact with him, and hold it like you want it.’_

Supported by a bracing swallow of his drink, McCoy lifted his gaze again, found the stranger’s eyes still fixed on him and made himself return his stare. There was something alien about his features, a curve to the eyes and cheekbones that indicated more than human ancestry and captivated his attention far more than seemed proper. The sharpening squint of the stranger’s eye was too knowing, too bright with amusement or arousal and McCoy felt a prickling heat climb the back of his neck as he reflexively looked away again.

 _‘You’re blushing,’_ Pike purred, unnecessarily since he could damn well feel how hot his face was growing. _‘But that was probably enough… yes, he’s coming to you now.’_

‘What?’ He stared around anxiously; the other man was gone from his previous place at the bar, already lost in the crowd.

 _‘He’s going to ask you to dance.’_ The voice in his ear was steady and calm, completely contrary to his spiking heart rate and constricted airway. _‘And you’re going to say yes. To a dance, and anything else he wants from you.’_

Maybe his dawning panic was too obvious on his face, because Pike pressed on. _‘And if it’s any consolation, you’ll notice that dancing is highly overrated around here. I’m sure you can manage getting felt up for my entertainment.’_

McCoy spun around in alarm, eyebrow shooting upward as he sought out the dance floor but he gathered only a fleeting impression of grinding bodies before the strange man was sliding into his personal space with an inquisitive smile. From this close, he saw that those feline eyes were a preternatural yellow, startling in their intensity.

‘Hello there,’ he greeted slyly. McCoy swallowed stiffly, one hand anchored fast to the bar.

‘How do you do,’ he murmured, a touch uneasily but the stranger was undeterred, fully willing to skim the lightest of touches over the jut of his hip.

‘All the better if I can have the privilege of your body against mine.’ Those confident, over-familiar fingers caught the waistband of his leather trousers, gave him an encouraging tug. ‘Shall we?’

He could at least credit the stranger for being direct, but it was the filth-tinged encouragements in his ear that drove McCoy to abandon his bourbon at the bar, to tilt an uneasy smile and let himself be swept away into the seething mass of bodies beyond the comforts of bar or beverage. A powerful arm circled his hips, drew him tight to the slow roll of a firm body that took up the lewd rhythm of music pouring thick upon them from all directions.

As Pike had wryly noted, dancing was something of a lost art around here and one that his partner showed no interest in pursuing. Instead, a powerful thigh pressed between his legs while a strength greater than his own urged him to move, up and down in time to the thumping beat crawling beneath the music. A steady hand guided McCoy’s wrist until he had an arm draped over a wide shoulder to hold himself up against the slow grind of this hot and eager body driving on his arousal. Gratefully, convulsively, McCoy gouged his fingers hard into the unyielding muscle of his partner’s back and bit back a whimper at the twisting, prickling lust awakened beneath his skin. Pressed so close, he felt a chuckle vibrate through the stranger’s chest.

‘What a lively thing you are…’ A hand closed firm over his ass, groping and encouraging him to keep moving despite his faltering control. ‘Such a delicious _cyal’thazlin_ …’ Or at least that’s what the silken syllables sounded like, a hissing counterpoint to the familiar smoky tones filling his ear.

 _‘That’s right, beautiful… ride him, let him have you…’_ That voice, as much as the too-knowing caresses of his strange companion, kept him moving in time to the dense drumbeat pounding thick through his veins. _‘This is how I think of you sometimes,’_ Pike said in that same intense hush. _‘With James. With all the strange new beings out there in the universe who would love to fuck you…’_

McCoy closed his eyes and groaned deeply. The knowledge that Pike was an irrepressible voyeur was nothing new to him, but the pleasure his lover took in both the idea and the image of sharing him with others was still slow to settle in the old mud of infidelity that had destroyed his marriage. Only once they had taken Jim to their bed had he seen those urges Pike had reserved for filthy whispers during sex proven in the wide, hungry gleam in his eyes whenever he watched Jim’s hands run wild over McCoy’s body. Judging by the rough moan that vibrated in his ear as his dance partner’s hand reached down between them to fondle his erection, that particular turn-on extended far beyond the lover they shared.

Much to McCoy’s dizzy frustration, the strange man eased off his teasing, all too talented touches to McCoy’s cock, laid strong hands on his hips and spun him swiftly about face. He was tugged swiftly backward before he could react, his ass pulled up against the hard ridge of the other man’s cock and held there by an arm snaking low around his hips. Another hand slid flat up his torso, testing muscle and sensitive nerve endings though his flimsy shirt.

‘Get your arms around me.’ His fingers gently squeezed the base of his throat, just hard enough for a warning. ‘That’s right, just like that…’ he murmured as McCoy reached backward, clasping onto his hip with one hand and reaching upward to tangle his fingers into the thick fall of hair at the nape of his neck. Lips nuzzled hot behind his ear to reward his obedience, conspiring with the raw, appreciative moan pouring from his earpiece to make McCoy’s head roll back on a broad shoulder. He could guess how he must look from Pike’s vantage point, being held open and exposed to anyone’s gaze, unable to conceal the arousal that strained against constricting leather. Fingers danced lightly over the obscene shape of his erection through his pants once again, dragging a harsh whimper from the back of his throat.

 _‘I knew you would get off on this.’_ The voice in his ear was thick with desire and a darker, smug triumph. _‘You’ve always been such a greedy slut… aching to be used…’_

‘Are we pleasing him?’

McCoy blinked, confusion thick upon his lust. ‘Sorry?’

‘Your master,’ he clarified, lips brushing delicately at the edge of his ear. ‘Is he pleased by this? Is he enjoying us?’

The shock of the question and the awareness it implied throbbed hard through his groin, shuddered him closer to the stranger’s body. Of all the names he had given to Pike, inside his mind and on his tongue, _master_ was something new, heart-stoppingly intense. ‘He’s not…’ he attempted weakly, a protest that faltered as a throaty torrent of filth whispered into his ear.

_‘…begging to be fucked…’_

‘He is.’ Teeth scraped warningly against his jugular, sharp with wetly pointed canines. From deep inside his ear, Pike breathed a low growl. ‘Tonight, you are his. _This_ ,’ his fingers closed around his cock, squeezed him tightly, ‘is his.’

McCoy cried out sharply; there was no stopping that embarrassing noise, nor the hard twitch of his cock within the confines of those clenching fingers. ‘Yes…’ His hips rolled with a will of their own, stuttering reluctantly between the stranger’s hand, the heat of his erection against his ass. ‘Oh, fuck… please…’ The plea poured nonsensically from him, without purpose or the hearing he craved but his partner hummed with seeming understanding, fingers tightening at both throat and cock in a threat that was perversely reassuring.

‘I’ll take you to him,’ he promised. ‘If you keep me satisfied and do what I say. Are you going to be good for me?’

His tongue raked greedily over his dry lips. If Pike had arranged this, if he would keep watch over anything that happened next… ‘Yeah,’ he agreed hoarsely. ‘Yeah, whatever it takes.’

‘Good.’ A rough tongue licked a shockingly cool trail up the side of his neck. ‘Start moving, then,’ he encouraged silkily. ‘Show him how much you crave it, how much you desire him…’

The deep purr of his voice, the power in his hands and the pulsing music pounding thick around them broke down the last of McCoy’s reservations. Fingers clinging hard to his partner’s shoulder, he found a rhythm that played upon the heat crawling deep at the base of his spine and let himself go in an undulating wave that brushed his ass against the anonymous erection behind him, rolled his hips with deliberate need into the fondling hand between his legs. He bared his throat to that alien tongue, let it dip into that secret space at the corner of his jaw, one that Pike knew, and remembered if the shuddering moan in his ear was any indication.

 _‘Yes… you love it, I can tell… such an easy, eager whore…’_ Pike’s breath in his ear was uneven now, laboured by raw lust. _‘You’d probably go to your knees for him in front of everyone if he told you to, wouldn’t you…?’_

He shivered hard at the very suggestion, burying his face in the uncertain shelter of the stranger’s long neck to hide his reaction from Pike’s gaze as best he could. The urge to obey was thrumming so deep in his veins, already burning away limits he had once known to ashes; maybe he would go that far, if asked, if ordered to service this stranger. Even as he recoiled from the idea, his lips traced the foreign musk of his partner’s throat, trying to imagine the more intimate taste of him with an inquisitive tongue that wrested a miraculous shudder from this body that had been so controlled, so inscrutable in its demands. His powerful hands shifted their hold, settling firm instead against his hipbones to still the slow grind of their bodies.

‘Let’s go,’ he murmured tightly. ‘Before I take you right here for myself.’

McCoy’s eagerness to follow as he was dragged from the dance floor blurred the club around him into searing impressions of bodies and light, sights and sounds of sex that were nothing to the uncompromising pull of the other man’s hand snared around his wrist. He followed that silent command past the bar, up a secluded stairwell that curled around a towering water tank writhing with suggestive shadows before they emerged onto a darkened mezzanine.

His companion dragged him purposefully to a panel next to one in a series of darkly translucent walls that shimmered fluidly in response to the peculiar pattern of his fingertips. A nudge between his shoulder blades forced McCoy forward, and he felt the brush of something cool against his body as the energy field parted around him.

He blinked rapidly at the room that now surrounded them: smaller and quieter than the vast space of the club he could still see glowing past an open balcony. His heart leapt at the familiar form silhouetted against the throbbing light beyond: lean limbs and a proud, inscrutable head that turned at his entrance.

‘Chris–’ McCoy started forward, then gasped and struggled in frustration as steely hands tugged his arms sharply backward and held him in place. ‘What the _hell_ –’

‘Shhh…’ The faintest hushing noise from Pike cut off his objections, held his attention captive as his lover slowly advanced upon them, slow and unhurried with the support of his cane. As McCoy’s eyes adjusted to the darkened room, he hungrily took in the flawless fit of Pike’s finely tailored civilian suit, dark and sleek with an implicit power that matched the pale blue eyes appraising him from head to foot with the same proprietary pride he once reserved for a finely built starship.

McCoy inhaled deeply as Pike stopped within inches of his body, drinking in the faintest scent of his aftershave with a soft groan of longing. He was downright quivering with the need to touch but could only tense helplessly against his companion’s tightening hold around his wrists as Pike lifted a hand to his face.

Fingers trailed lightly over his cheek, down to his jaw before Pike caught his chin with just enough pressure to keep his gaze riveted even though no force in the universe could have broken McCoy from drinking in every flicker of Pike’s eyes. The pad of a thumb lightly traced the hungry curve of his lower lip, testing the give of his flesh in an intimate caress that ended too soon as Pike dropped his hand and stepped away with a quick jerk of his head.

‘Put him there.’

McCoy choked down an irate objection as the other man steered him by his trapped arms in the direction of Pike’s indifferent gesture. A peculiar bench stood waiting in their path, more like an antique chaise slung low and wide to the ground with a gradual incline to one end. He noticed little else before he was being shoved down, manhandled onto his back against the slick upholstery by his strange escort. The other man threw himself eagerly into his task, climbing onto McCoy’s prone body to pin him in place as he dragged his arms up above his head to the highest point on the chaise. A rattle of chain sounded from behind his head, a faint warning before cold steel locked around his wrists with a foreboding click. Moaning softly at the unexpected restraint, McCoy stared dazedly up at the powerful creature above him as he drew appreciative fingertips down his bound arm, across his slack lips, over his throat and chest and belly all the way down to his groin before pulling back with a smirk and rising smoothly to his feet again. He turned away, returned to Pike on slowly rolling strides.

‘Is there anything else, sir?’ McCoy stared as the stranger pressed a small key into Pike’s hand and held there a moment: head tilted aside, hips canted suggestively as Pike swept an appraising gaze over him. His eyes gleamed almost silver in this light as they took in the fully physicality of what was on offer before he glanced past the other man to McCoy again.

‘No,’ he decided softly. ‘Thank you, but that will be all.’

‘My loss.’ The stranger drew reluctantly away, glancing aside to take in McCoy’s tethered body with a slow smile. ‘You’re a very fortunate man,’ he murmured as he strode away with a lazy, loping gait that invited both Pike and McCoy to stare appreciatively as the energy field solidified to translucent darkness after his retreating backside.

‘Which of us was he saying that to?’ McCoy wondered dazedly.

‘Both, I expect.’ Even with the note of pride in his voice, Pike’s reply was dismissive, the flattery already brushed aside as all his attention narrowed in on his prey. McCoy squirmed slightly in anticipation as Pike drew closer on easy strides, moving more smoothly than when he had last seen in lover, too many months ago on Earth. The cane seemed a natural extension of his body now and stirred a deeper pleasure in McCoy’s chest, the ever-present doctor in him proud to see such excellent signs of recovery.

Such professional thoughts swiftly fled his mind as Pike drew to a stop directly above him, lifted the cane from the floor and weighed it deftly in both hands. McCoy’s mouth went dry with an unexpected shiver as Pike ran a hand along its rigid length, took a stronger grasp around the lower end while fingers played idly at the smooth curve of the handle.

‘Look at you,’ Pike sighed, voice fond and eyes hot with longing. With the smallest sweep of his arm, Pike drew the rounded crook of the cane up the inner surface of his calf, nudged his knee in a clear direction to part his legs. McCoy obeyed silently, slouching back into the chaise with a soft sigh at the back of his throat as Pike pushed his cane along the inside of his thigh, slipping closer to the taut ridge of his arousal straining against leather.

‘Have you missed me, beautiful? As much as I’ve missed you?’

‘More,’ he insisted, holding Pike’s stare even as the head of that cane traced distracting and cruel over his erection. ‘More than you could ever know. Please, Chris…’

‘Shhh…’ The cane slid down from his aching cock, pressed down behind his constricted balls to elicit a sharp, longing groan. ‘Is this what you missed?’ Pike mused softly as he gently worked the cane’s curved handle into the hidden crevice between his buttocks. ‘Has this gorgeous ass of yours been craving my cock?’

‘Yes,’ he confessed swiftly, impatiently, nearly undone by the threat of cold steel teasing him through the leather. ‘But not just that… fuck, Chris…’ Some of that first awestruck reaction took him again as he stared reverently up at his lover. ‘I missed _you_ , damn it. I missed your filthy mind, your dirty as sin mouth… that power-hungry arrogance of yours that should drive me mad if only it didn’t turn me on so damn much and make me trust you more than any man should and _fuck_ , just the smell of you…’

His inelegant rambling died swiftly as Pike fell upon him, claiming the space between his spread thighs with all his body, hands roving over his chest, his face as their lips melded together in a fiercely heated kiss that stole the shreds of his words and sense. Arching upward into the solid weight of his lover’s body, McCoy opened himself eagerly, seeking out every familiar nuance of his Chris’ taste beneath a faint whisper of brandy, drowning beneath the cleverness of his knowing tongue as it traced the secret inner surfaces of his gasping lips. Pike kissed him with all the slowly burning need climbing between them since his voice first crackled in his ear, since Jim had revealed this surprise an hour ago, since the Enterprise had disembarked from Starbase One, refusing to release his mouth until the need for air got the better of their desperate greed to know each other again.

‘I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold back,’ Pike gasped as he pulled away just far enough to speak, lips still brushing and fingers still cradling his face. ‘Fuck, I’ve missed you…’ He stole another kiss, pausing to nibble tantalizingly at McCoy’s lower lip as his hands slid downward again. ‘I wanted to take my time with you, but when you walk in looking like this…’

‘Looking like this wasn’t down to me,’ he pointed out gruffly, choking back a groan as Pike teased a hardened nipple through his translucent shirt.

‘I know.’ With a satisfied smirk, Pike drew back to admire the taut length of his torso, both his hands following in the wake of his gaze as though seeking to remember every plane of his body and reclaim it at once. ‘You’ve been working out,’ he murmured as he kneaded the compact muscle just above the waist of his trousers. ‘Has James been pushing this hot body of yours that much, beautiful?’

‘On away missions more than the bedroom,’ McCoy grumbled. His abdominal muscles tensed reflexively as Pike tested him with possessive fingertips. ‘I don’t fancy getting taken down and eaten alive by some ravenous monster.’

‘Unless it’s me, right?’ Flashing a feral grin, Pike bowed his head to the bared skin slowly revealed as he pulled up the hem of his shirt and scraped his teeth hard over his vulnerable belly, tongue lapping obscenely at his navel. McCoy bit his lip, wrapping his fingers around the chain securing his wrists and resisting the embarrassing urge to beg Pike to devour him completely. He drew a harsh breath through his nose, fought to make his voice steady and sure.

‘You sure did take me down fair and square,’ he said in a low, drawling murmur. ‘Guess that makes me all yours.’ McCoy narrowed his eyes as Pike glanced up, eyebrows raised in surprise. ‘Yours,’ he repeated, solemn and slow.

‘Fuck, Leo…’ Pike surged up his body again, dragging his shirt the rest of the way up in two grasping hands as he stole another wet, heated kiss. ‘I don’t think I can wait,’ he growled sharply, teeth pulling hard at his lower lip until McCoy whimpered at the back of his throat. ‘I _need you_ , I…’

‘Do it.’ McCoy’s leg wound tight around Pike’s hips to draw him nearer. ‘Enough teasing, darling,’ he growled sharply. ‘You couldn’t possibly get me more turned on than I am right now.’

Pike moaned louder at that, mouth now panting hot against his jaw as his hands scrambled back down the exposed plane of McCoy’s torso and began tugging urgently at the flies of his leather pants. Getting them on had been painstaking work but Pike’s impatient hands had them off his hips in ruthlessly swift order; McCoy groaned raggedly in relief as his cock finally broke free of the constricting leather, squirming in a futile effort to help Pike as he wrestled the skintight material down his thighs, past his knees before stopping short of his high boots. Even with his legs still trapped by his leather, it was enough for Pike to bend him nearly in half, to lean his weight down hard on the backs of his bared thighs while slick fingers pulled him apart from the inside, tugging desperate whimpers from McCoy’s lips that Pike eagerly devoured in biting kisses.

‘Easy, beautiful… I haven’t given you permission to come yet.’ Pike grinned against his mouth as he eased his fingers out of McCoy’s body and fumbled open his trousers. ‘You’ll need to wait until I’m inside you…’

‘Then you’d best hurry the hell up.’ An impulsive need made McCoy surge upward against his chains and Pike’s hold, teeth sinking into the closest flesh he could find at the side of his throat. ‘Fuck me,’ he growled, ‘ _now._ ’

Pike penetrated him before the order left his lips, shoving his body almost painfully hard to the back of the chaise as he buried himself to the hilt. The shock of it froze them both in a paralysis of trembling muscle and breath as they stared into each other. From this close, his Chris’ eyes were so bright, so transparent with lust and longing that McCoy had to choke back an unexpected swell of feeling that mercifully vanished as Pike drew back and thrust sharply again, destroying all thought with a stabbing spark of pleasure that sliced far deeper than sensation.

Pike’s hips rolled hard against his ass in a slow relentless fuck, firm and possessive to match the uncompromising weight of his hands keeping McCoy held down while his breath burned hot and ragged against his throat. The bestial weight of it bore down hard of McCoy’s unraveling libido, dissolved his will down to raw, quivering need that shook his limbs and tore embarrassing sounds from the gaps between frantic gulps of air.

‘ _Yes…_ fuck, you’re gorgeous like this…’ Lips dragged blind over his jaw, parted wide with the feral drag of Pike’s tongue at his mouth. ‘I don’t even need to touch your greedy cock… I’m going to get you off just like this…’

His power of speech long gone, McCoy could only give a strangled groan of agreement. His cock throbbed in hot agony against his tensed abdomen, trapped beyond reach by the extreme bend of his legs but he was already so close, had been riding the razor edge of release since Pike had started to mutter his filthy promises into his ear.

He strained futilely to beg another kiss from Pike’s mouth but a quick hand grabbed him by the hair, tugged him sharply backward and _fuck_ , he was undone. White light stabbed sharp behind his eyelids as he came explosively all over himself with a hoarse cry that shuddered deep through his body and echoed through the room. Only Pike’s hands and the cuffs on his wrists kept him grounded through the endless ecstasy quaking through him, a pleasure that intensified as the flood of Pike’s release pulsed through him seconds later with the sound of a wrenching, filthy moan growled against his bared throat.

They came down together, Pike’s weight collapsing on him with a rough exhale as their limbs eased into each other. McCoy’s lips, still mutely overwhelmed, found and reverently tasted the sweat from his brow, smiling fondly as Pike hummed and burrowed impossibly closer into his body.

‘Damn, beautiful, I’m sorry…’ The fingers that had pulled so ruthlessly at his hair were relaxed now, massaging gently over his scalp. ‘I didn’t mean to finish so soon…’

‘Who said we were done?’ McCoy nosed his way into Pike’s curling hair, inhaling the addictive scent of sex and aftershave wafting from his body. ‘Seems like you’re still inside me,’ he murmured, ‘and still have me all tied up…’

Pike twitched weakly inside him at his teasing words. ‘I do, don’t I?’ He rested his chin on his forearm where it lay draped across McCoy’s heaving chest, fixing him with a fond, sated smile. ‘Well, if you’re desperate for more, this place has plenty of options on offer,’ Pike mused absently, fingers combing through his hair. ‘Did you notice the cephalopod on your way up here?’

McCoy remembered the glowing water tank, shuddered anew as he realized what must have been creating those ghostly shadows. ‘No thanks.’

‘Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.’ At McCoy’s incredulous eyebrow, he smirked lazily. ‘I’ve been in Starfleet a lot longer than you have.’

‘Glad you left that one out of the recruitment pitch,’ he grumbled. ‘Doubt I’d have ever signed up if I knew tentacle sex was part of the deal.’

‘Only for the lucky ones,’ Pike retorted with a grin. ‘And it could be your lucky day…’

‘Already is, darling.’ McCoy wriggled beneath Pike’s body as fingertips traced idly over an exposed nipple. ‘And I’d rather focus on keeping it that way instead of getting thrown to some sex-hungry cephalopod, thank you very much.’

‘If you like.’ A slow, wet kiss stole his lips as Pike’s hands regained their interest in exploring his captive body. ‘Should we decide how many more orgasms you owe me in exchange for that favour?’

McCoy moaned weakly as Pike slipped free of him and spread his shaking thighs apart on the chaise. Fingers swiftly filled the slick absence inside him as lips trailed down his chest to taste the traces of his release and McCoy arched to meet him, eyes falling closed on a faint treble of anticipation.

 _Lucky_ didn’t even come close, though he did twice over before Pike let him go.

 

\+ + +

 

A wider bed, a softer peace surrounded McCoy as his consciousness stirred in teaspoon measures, triggered by the faint hiss of a door, the subtle traipse of footsteps drawing nearer. McCoy furrowed his brow, curling closer into the familiar heat at his side.

‘Hey,’ he heard, a sleepy murmur over his head.

‘Hey there.’ Jim’s echo was more awake but equally quiet and warm. ‘Good night?’

‘Mmn.’ Even half-awake, McCoy could hear the satisfied smirk on Pike’s lips. ‘Leo was spectacular… you’ll have to dress him up in leather more often.’

‘I’m right here, y’know.’ With a huge effort, McCoy cracked a wary eye open, fixing fast on Jim as he pulled his gold shirt over his head. ‘You been working all night?’

‘Don’t start.’ Stripped swiftly to the waist, Jim rolled his shoulders and ruffled his hair. ‘I doubt I’ve been working anywhere near as hard as you have tonight.’

‘I didn’t work him _that_ hard,’ Pike muttered, skimming a hand down McCoy’s back. ‘Are you going to get naked and join us or not?’

‘Just try to stop me.’ Jim hastily shucked his pants and dropped heavily at the foot of the bed to kick off his boots. The bed in the ambassadorial suite lived up to Jim’s promise and was plenty large enough to invite their young Captain to crawl a proper indecent show across the mattress, hips pert and eyes hot as he drew nearer and planted a kiss on McCoy’s hipbone where Pike drew the sheet down to expose him to sight and touch. McCoy twitched weakly with a sleepy mumble, too tired to do anything but track Jim’s sensual movements as Pike shifted up against the piled pillows and opened an arm to welcome him.

‘Come here, son,’ he murmured, drawing an arm low around Jim’s smooth back as he crawled into Pike’s lap. ‘You know shore leave extends to the captain too, right?’

McCoy stretched lazily onto his back, arching an eyebrow as Jim ducked his head, something suspiciously like a blush colouring his neck. ‘Well, yeah, but I’ve been away… we just got back,’ he added mulishly.

‘Yes, from work. The nebula notwithstanding, of course.’ Pike bowed his head to scatter kisses across Jim’s chest, a hand slipping down between his legs. ‘But don’t fool yourself into thinking that time off the ship counts as leave.’

‘I’m not… _ahh…_ ’ Jim’s fingers dug into Pike’s shoulders as he arched and squirmed in his lap, distracted by whatever sins Pike’s fingers were committing down out of McCoy’s sight.

‘Not relaxing? Yes, I noticed that.’ Pike arched his head upward to plant a slow kiss against Jim’s smooth, exposed throat. ‘But coming to bed is a good start.’

‘Yeah?’ His composure seemingly, temporarily restored, Jim caught Pike’s lips in a fleeting tangle of tongue and teeth. ‘What’re you going to do about it now I’m here, Admiral?’

‘Me? Not much, I’m afraid,’ he said breezily. ‘My powers of recovery aren’t what they used to be.’ Pike’s powerful forearm flexed between their bodies, wresting a rough groan from Jim’s lips. ‘But I will let you fuck our Leo here.’

McCoy’s eyes flew wide open. ‘What?’ He stared incredulously at his lovers but Jim was already tracking his prone body with a hunger that had him pinned to the rumpled sheets, a gaze that played hard on the impulses lingering in the bruises he could feel rising round his wrists, throbbing in time to his quickening pulse.

‘I’ll even hold him down for you if you like,’ Pike offered lightly, eyes knowing and sharp as they flicked down to take in the arousal that McCoy knew must be written all over his face.

Rather than resist, he narrowed his eyes, canted a thigh slightly open to brush his knee against Jim’s pale thigh.

They took his unspoken consent without question, bending him into the strength of Pike’s arms holding him open while Jim indulged himself in a lazy, languid fuck that flayed McCoy freshly open and left him quivering hard between them. A long night of hard use at Pike’s hands left him with little to give but his slack submission to Jim’s cock taking the very core of him, sliding hard against his prostate time and again until he shuddered apart with a flurry of short spasms that he felt more inside than out. Only the addictive gasps of Jim’s pleasure and the anchor of his Chris’ hands on his body kept him from lapsing into unconsciousness, kept him hanging on long enough to relish the shivering eyelashes and bone-deep shudders of Jim’s release.

After Jim had lapped away the sweat of his throat and Pike had slowed his heart with the steady glide of fingers through his hair, McCoy drew a testing breath to ensure he had indeed found the oxygen and the courage to ask the question waiting heavy on his tongue.

‘How long are you staying?’

A telling pause stilled the air between them; Jim’s gorgeous mouth was parted without words so it was his Chris who filled in the blank silence.

‘The Louis Agassiz is due here tomorrow,’ he said reluctantly. ‘I’m headed back to Earth with him the day after. I know it’s not ideal,’ Pike added, speaking more swiftly now the question was answered. ‘Even making arrangements to come here from Earhart took a lot of persuasion.’

Both Jim’s anxious expression and Pike’s stillness at his back seemed to anticipate a bad reaction on McCoy’s part: a sullen turn of mood, or maybe even a fitful show of temper. For their sake, he repressed both and arched his head back to offer Pike a slow, reassuring kiss.

‘Best make the most of it, then,’ he suggested quietly, brushing his calf up the smooth hollow of Jim’s back as he curled deeper into him with what was an unmistakable sigh of relief. As Jim’s heat sank into his chest, and Pike’s lips brushed against his neck, McCoy made himself believe that this fleeting passage of time was more than enough: a decadent first, and surely not the last such moment they would steal for themselves.


End file.
